The Break up
by niyanna
Summary: Mario breaks up with Peach. Peach tries to cope using various methods, the smashers become divided by the conflict. More inside. Somewhat sad. Rating may change in the future.


This is second in the Bad Days series. The first one was Left Out, the one where Link felt left out.

I hope this one goes better than my others I have been writting lately, though I concluded that only 1-2 out of 10 readers review the stories they read and there aren't many people who'll read anymore.

I hope to relate to other girls who have been involved in a break-up, terrible or no.

**Summary: **Mario breaks-up with Peach, now she's trying everything to get over him, yoga, cooking, cleaning, fighting, and possibly murder. The whole mansion is divided over this conflict.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SSBM. Can't sue me.

**WARNING!:** Contains violent language and... well thats pretty much it, so you've been warned!

First chapter of the Break-up.

00000000000000000001000000000000000000000000100000000000000000000000000010000000000000000000000000001

Peach was in her room having a relaxed evening she had not had for a long time. She hummed while she sat brushing her long blonde hair in front of her desk mirror. Peach felt that there was peace with her right then, she had not been prepared for what was coming next.

Her cellphone started ringing. Peach almost didn't hear it so she jumped over her bed to it and pressed the talk button before it went to messages.

"Hello?" she asked.

"_Uh... Hi._" the person on the other end spoke to her.

"Mario! Oh, Hi!" she was now excited to hear from her boyfriend though it didn't puzzle her one bit that he phoned instead of coming to her room in person. Peach quickly got up and shut the door, her nosy neighbors always barged in when she was on the phone asking who is it.

"_I.. uh.. I need to talk to you_." the seriousness in his tone told Peach something was wrong. She hoped he wasn't hurt or in the hospital.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Peach.

"_I don't think we can continue with this relationship._"

Suddenly Peach felt cold all over, she did not feel herself sink to the floor, and time stopped for a split second when,

"Peach!" was Captain Falcon's voice, her nieghbor, "Peach, who's on the phone?" the door started to open but Peach was able to put her back to it. While that was going on,

_"Do you think we could still be friends?"_

Peach was trying desperatly to keep C. Falcon out and listen to Mario, all while trying to recover from the unexpected shock.

_"Would you do that?"_

"Peach!"

_"Would you?"_

"Peach!"

The mushroom princess, so overwhelmed by the commotion, finally found her voice.

"W-What?" she said weakly.

"_Would you?"_

"PEACH!"

With some last minute burst of energy, Peach opened the door, clutching the phone to her chest, and yelled, "I'm on the phone with Mario! Shut the (censered) up!" and slammed the door and locked it (still sitting). Not even a sliver of it's wooden frame was disturbed for the rest of the night.

"N-Now, what?" she said into the phone weakly.

_"Would you?" _Those two words were repeated like that was all he could afford to say.

"What?" she asked wanting to hear the original question again.

"_Would you do that for me?" _

Peach now knew she wasn't going to hear the question about wanting to be friends,

_"Would you?"_

"S-Sure..." anything to make him happy...

_"Thank you... Bye."_

"Bye.." Her voice sounded hollow and weak. The phone hung up, she looked at her cell phone hoping that maybe he would call back and claim it was a mistake, that he was sorry. She wanted to kick herself for thinking that, though refused the urge to turn off her cellphone

Tears welled up in her eyes but refused to fall, so she squeezed her eyes shut making them fall, there would be no more shed til later.

Peach opened the door to see C. Falcon standing there, he was sniffling and he said, "I'm so sorry I had no idea. If you need anything, I'm there."

Peach nodded, forgetting what he had tried to do during the call 'cause it was all she could do at that point. Never in her life had she felt so broken, even when she was kidnapped.

C. Falcon nodded in return and left.

Peach stood in the doorway, for a moment she thought she was going to vomit; though the moment passed the feeling still lingered.

She went inside and shut the light off so that it was pitch dark, this was how she was going to morn. In the darkness, for darkness is a symbol of sadness and empty feelings so it seemed appropriate. The dark felt good to her and she knew she would do this more often now. As a tear slid down her cheek as she closed the door and locked it.


End file.
